


But I do, love you

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinn Week 2013 Day 7:Free for All</p>
<p>You know that old saying, you always want what you can't have?  Puck helps Finn get his at the Wemma wedding that wasn't.  But did Finn really get what he wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I do, love you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Road Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236631) by [nubianamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy). 



> If you have read Road Trip than this is that Puck (or Noah or Jason!) and Finn except that at some point they break up and Finn gets back together with Rachel for a bit and well the typical kind of back and forth, you want what you can't have deal. 
> 
> If you haven't read Road Trip yet- DO IT! I've been reading Glee fanfic for not quite 6 months now and this is hands down one of my faves. I think I have re-read it almost a half a dozen times already. I came to this fandom thinking I was just Finchel shipper and then I stumbled upon Road Trip. /end of shameless plug of other peoples talents.
> 
> If you haven't, you need to assume during the summer between Junior and Senior year, Finn and Puck get together romantically and while they are perfect together, Finn at some point goes back to Rachel, they split up and maybe there is some friends with benefits still going on with Finn and Puck (or maybe not) between the Finchel split and where we pick up now.

 

 

 

“Here man, it looks like you could use one of these man” Puck says to Finn as he hands him a full glass of something from the bar.

“Thanks” Finn says to Puck as he accepts the drink. “It’s been a while” he starts before Puck waves him off.

“What, are we a bunch of girls or something?”Puck dismisses him. “Don’t get all emotional on me Finn, not here” he says with a hand on his shoulder and a light squeeze.

Finn nods and takes another sip of his drink as tears sting his eyes. He had missed Puck, all this time, he had missed his best friend.

“Oh this should be good” Puck says as he nods towards a towering Sue Sylvester in a white wedding dress with a bouquet of flowers marches towards the band. Puck takes a long drink of his own.

“Ok ladies. Emma left her flowers behind leaving it to somebody else to toss these soon to be dead flowers so somebody else can catch them and believe that they will be the next one to be married. So gather around single ladies and allow me to be the one to enable your false dreams and ridiculous expectations” Sue announced before she launched the flowers hurling into the air.

A slow grin spread across Finn’s face as he watches Rachel, in her little body hugging, hot pink dress, saunter out and join the fray of women gathering around. He can’t help but watch her, stare at her, and he feel giddy with anticipation, slowing rocking back and forth on his heels. He feels his body’s reaction to her as she stretches on tip toe, her dressing sliding just a little farther up her legs as she reaches out to catch the bouquet and the slightest of whimpers escapes his lips when her hands make contact with the flowers.

Finn doesn’t even realise but Puck is standing next to him, watching him from the side, under lowered lashes and he hears that beautiful sound escape Finn and Puck whips his head around to see Rachel standing there, with the soon to be dead flowers, clutched tightly in her hands, and a whimsical smile on her face. Puck closes his eyes for a moment and balls his empty fist. When he opens them again, Finn is still staring, where the crowd of women once was but are no longer. Puck snaps his fingers in front of Finn’s face pulling him out of his trance. “Dude, are you ok?” he asks with concern.

“Yeah sure” Finn nods and blinks a couple of times. “That was just…” Finn struggles for the right words, “lots of memories man.” Finn takes another long drink, sipping it dry. He places the now empty glass on a nearby table with sad sigh.

“Want another?” Puck asks him nodding to the glass Finn had ditched on the closest table.

“That would be great, thanks Puck” Finn says with a genuine smile.

Puck returns with another two full glasses, having finished his own drink on route to the bar. They settle into a friendly banter as Finn fills Puck in on the scandal that had allowed the New Directions to now compete at regionals after losing at sectionals.

“I’m telling you, it was all Sam and Blaine- they figured it all out. Sam noticed it first, went to Blaine since he was once a Warbler and Blaine used his connections still at Dalton and amongst the Warblers to piece it all together” Finn says with a satisfied smirk.

“They sound a little like the two of us back in the day, huh?” Puck questions with a knowing grin.

“Yeah, they do” Finn replies with a nod before he fully understanding what Puck was implying. “No, I mean no, they’re not just like us back in the day” Finn shakes his head. “ Sam’s not like that” Finn says. “And Blaine, is still hopelessly in love with Kurt” he explains. “Did you not see the two of them up there on that stage again?”

“Sure I did” Puck says. “Like last year all over- but Kurt is in New York now, and I am sure Blaine gets lonely.”

“Still, Sam is straight” Finn exclaims a little too enthusiastically. “He’s dating Brittany for crying out loud.”

“And Brittany dated Santana and you dated Rachel, and we both know that doesn’t always mean anything at all” Puck says quietly.

"No, but Sam, he’s straight, I’m sure of it” Finn says as he cocks his head to consider Sam, dancing with Brittany.

Puck follows Finn’s gaze and cocks his head to the side also, trying to see what Finn is seeing. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

Finn rubs his eyes with one hand and shakes his head. “Damn Puck I’m never going to be able to look at Sam the same again now” he curses.

“How were you looking at Sam before” Puck jokes as Finn reaches out and punches him in the arm.

“You know that is NOT what I meant Puckerman” Finn hisses his eyes blazing.

Puck steps back. Finn hasn’t called him Puckerman in years. Puck, sure, Noah, yeah back in the day, but Puckerman, that brought them back to the days post Quinn and Beth when Finn and Puck could barely tolerate to be in the same room together.

“I’m going to go break up whatever is going on over there with Tina and Kurt” Finn says with a scrowl as he watches Kurt and Tina gesture emphatically and sulk at each other. “And get myself a cupcake” he explains.

“Later dude” Puck says with a light tap to the back, “enjoy your cupcake” he chuckles as he walks away.

Finn shakes his head and smiles as Puck saunters off in the other direction. Finn picks up his pace and beelines it for the cupcakes.

 

***

 

Rachel comes out of the bathroom and is surprised to hear a familiar voice behind her.

“That’s weird” Finn starts. He smiles a sly smirk as Rachel turns towards him. “Traditionally only single girls line up to catch the bouquet” he continues as he plucks a single daisy from the bouquet she is holding. “She loves me” he says as he plucks a petal and allows it to fall to the ground between them.

“I am single” Rachel says as Finn circles around her, like an animal stalking it’s prey.

“You live with a guy” Finn says with a pointed look as he plucks another petal. “She loves me not”

“Have you been drinking?” Rachel asks as she leans against the railing, crossing her long legs over each other.

“Relationships are a lot like flowers” Finn says as he plucks a petal. “She loves me. If you find the right seed, put it in good soil, give it water and sunlight, BAM perfect bud.” Finn plucks another petal “She loves me not. And then comes the winter and the flower dies. But if you tend that garden, spring will come along, and that flower will bloom again.” Finn looks at Rachel and smiles as he plucks another petal, “She loves me.”

Rachel looks at Finn quizzically, “Are you a gardener now?”

Finn stares at Rachel, boring into her soul. “I want to know how you can be living with a guy and still be single.” He pulls another petal now, roughly, more intense, “she loves me not.”

Rachel sighs and shakes her head, her eyes from Finn’s intense stare. “It’s New York. Brody and I had a mature conversation. We are not going to put any labels on ourselves and worry about what it all means” she explains.

Finn smiles his half smile at Rachel and softly plucks another petal, “She loves me.” His eyes search out hers again. “Do you really believe that stuff you just told me; your mature conversations, no labels and not worrying?” He pulls another petal, “she loves me not.”

Rachel’s brown eyes blaze intently at Finn “Are you saying I’m lying to you?”

Finn stares back at her and nods. “But more importantly, I think you are lying to yourself” He plucks another petal, “she loves me. If you are honest with yourself the reason you can’t commit to Brody is because you are in love with someone else.” Finn looks down at the flower, it’s petals dwindling, plucks another, “She loves me not.”

“You” Rachel questions.

“We both know how this thing will end” Finn says as he plucks another petal. “She loves me. I don’t know how or when. I don’t care where you are living or who you are shacked up with.” Finn pulls the second to last petal, “She loves me not. But you, you are my girlfriend. We” Finn gestures with the flower to each of them, “we are endgame. I know that, you know that” Finn closes his eyes and moves his head to close the space between them and kiss her.

Rachel swallows and she stumbles over her next words before Finn’s lips reach hers. “We have to, um, to go sing our duet right away. So,” Rachel trails off as she turns and walks away.

“Yeah” Finn replies as he watches her leave and then he looks down at the daisy. One single petal remains.

Suddenly Puck is right in front of him and rips the final petal from the flower with a sly grin. “He loves you” Puck says as he pushes Finn backwards towards the men’s restroom and inside the swinging door before locking it behind them. Puck places both of his hands on Finn’s face and kisses him like he hasn’t been kissed in a long time, his tongue roughly trusting into Finn’s mouth.

“Jesus Puck” Finn stammers as he puts his hands on Puck’s shoulders and pushes him just out of reach and scans the men’s room.

“There is no one here” Puck says softly. “No one but me and you. I know because I was just in here, alone. And then when I went to leave, I witnessed that,” Puck threw his hands up in the air, “whatever that was with Berry.”

Finn steps to get by Puck, but Puck stops him. “I have to go sing that duet with Rachel” Finn exclaims.

“I know” Puck says. “And yes, I saw Kurt and Blaine earlier. They were hot for each other- they were practically fucking each other right there on stage for all of us to watch. It was musical foreplay” Puck says as he pushes Finn back against the counter of sinks. “And I know you and Berry have that same musical chemistry. Look what happened in New York, and then we had to do that fuckin’ song at Nationals in Chicago” Puck growls. “And I know when it was all done you could hardly keep yourself from tearing her clothes off” Puck stares at Finn and watches him blush at the memory.

“How..” Finn stammers looking back at Puck.

“I know you Hudson. I know that look” Puck says softly. “And I know Rachel, she likes you best when she thinks she can’t have you. And yeah she might have called you a directionless sad sack back in the fall when you first came home and you were all mopey dopey, but don’t think for a second that your new found confidence in yourself, or in your ‘endgame’ is going to get her back. You’re still giving too much of yourself. She wants to fight for you. And I’m going to give her that fight.”

Finn’s eyes shoot up into his forehead as Puck reaches for his belt and quickly undoes it, then the button and the zipper and slides Finn’s pants and boxers to the floor. “Step out of them and throw them there on the sink so you’re presentable after” Puck growls.

Finn nods and does as Puck says while Puck lowers his own pants and shorts, Puck fishing out a condom and a small packet of lube from his back pocket before his pants hit the floor.

Puck strokes himself a couple of times before rolling on the condom and slicking himself up with the lube. Puck looks into the mirror and meets Finn’s eyes reflecting in the glass. “Are you ready?” he asks as he moves a couple of fingers to Finn’s opening, waiting for his consent. Finn’s eyes are glassy with lust as he replies with a nod. Puck doesn’t know if that look is for Rachel or for him but right now Puck doesn’t care, it’s been too long since he and Finn have been together like this. Puck slides one, then two and finally three slick fingers into Finn, teasing him, preparing him. When Finn slides back into his fingers and moans, Puck knows he is ready and thrusts into him deeply.

“God Noah, God yes” Finn pants with that first thrust and Puck stops for a moment, the effect of Finn calling him that almost making him cum on the spot.

“Jesus Christ Hudson” Puck swears as he blinks away the tears in his own eyes. “Why’d you go and do that? Call me that?” he asks as he continues thrusting into him.

“Noah” Finn moans again, “I don’t know, ugh, what else to call you when we’re, oh god, like this” he groans. Finn reaches for one of Pucks hands on his hips and moves it around to his cock. Finn looks up into the mirror at Noah. “Noah” he says until he meets his eyes in the reflection, “please” Finn begs as he thrusts his cock into Noah’s hand.

“Oh Finn” Noah moans, “yes, yes, of course” he replies as he times his hips and his hand so the thrusts begin to sync. Noah smiles as Finn throws his head back in pleasure and Noah leans in to kiss his exposed neck. “We’ve gotta finish quick here Finn, cause you’ve got places to be, people to do and she is going to be begging you after this” Noah moans into Finn’s ear.

“Fuck Noah, god, I’m so close, so close” Finn whines.

“Look at you, look at us in the mirror” Noah commands. When he sees Finn’s lust filled eyes he whispers, “How is she going to be able to hold back now Hudson? How can she deny you now?”

And with that Finn pulses and throbs and explodes along the counters and sinks in the bathtoom as he moans Noah’s name over and over like a song. Hearing Finn sing his name like that pushes Noah over the edge and he tumbles into his own release as well. They collapse, panting, together against the counter for a moment before Noah pulls out and disposes of the condom.

“We’ve got to get you back out there Finn, clean yourself up, I’ll take care of the rest” Noah says as he wipes himself down and begins to wipe down the majority of their mess.

Finn moves farther down the counter and runs some water, splashing some onto his heated face. Before reaching for a paper towel and drying his face off and then cleaning himself off. Finn steps back into his shorts and pants and zips himself up, pleasantly surprised at how presentable he still is. Finn moves to help Puck, but Puck shoos him away.

“Go now, get out of here. Go kill them with your voice” Puck says as he watches Finn cross to the door, unlock it and slip out.

 

***

 

Finn strides up to the stage confidently and with hurried steps when he spots Rachel scanning the crowd for him. He swipes a bottle of water from the refreshment table and takes a big swig before he reaches her.

“Where have you been?” she asks him, her eyes boring into his.

“I’m here now, that’s all that matters” he says as he takes her hand and leads her stage.

Together, the two of them singing, was like stepping back in time. Like Finn had noticed with Kurt and Blaine, it was hard to believe they were no longer a couple. And like Puck had said, it was sheer musical foreplay, even more intense than nationals in New York and Chicago. But Finn was older now and able to control his impulses a little more so the only thing he allowed himself to do was take her hand in his. Once they sang, Rachel was stuck to him like a magnet. She couldn’t seem to be apart from him and she constantly found reasons to be touching him. Thanks to Puck, Finn was relaxed and cool. Finn didn’t see Puck for the rest of the night but he wasn’t really looking for him either and with the way Rachel was, Finn didn’t think he could shake her enough to talk to Puck even if he had.

Once Puck finishes in the bathroom, he steps out and moves to the back of the dance floor where he listens and watches Finn and Rachel on the stage. Puck nods to himself- sheer fucking musical foreplay. Once the song is finished, Puck zeroes in on Kitty and boundes over to her whispering in her ear, before talking her away from the party and upstairs to a move private affair. Puck feels bad for Kitty, she doesn’t know any better, not about Finn anyway, but maybe she suspects some other girl shot Puck down or maybe she thinks he is tripping off Quinn and Sanatana. Puck doesn’t care.

 

***

 

When Rachel looks up at Finn for the hundredth time since their duet with those love sick eyes, Finn takes her by the hand and leads her out into the lobby, to the elevator and to the second floor where he has a room. She never hesitates as she follows him, even into the room. He smiles at her but she says next to nothing to him. And he says nothing to her, there is nothing to say, he’s already said it all.

Finn’s eyes smile appreciatively as she shimmies out of her body hugging dress and lets it slide to the floor. He removes his jacket and tie and works on his cuffs as she steps out of her shoes and crawls under the covers of the bed, wearing just her slip. Finn slides out of his shoes, his pants and undoes the buttons on his shirt before he can slide into bed beside her. Just as he is about to slip under the sheets, her slip appears above the blanket and is tossed to the floor. Her eyes are hungry as she turns to him and he turns out the light and removes the rest of his clothes.

Finn slides next to Rachel and his lips capture hers in a kiss. It is a hungry kiss, and Finn shifs his body weight, throwing one of his legs over hers and putting one arm behind her, imprisoning her tiny frame on the bed with his body without crushing her. His lips leave hers, trailing little kisses down her jaw and into her neck.

“Oh God, Finn” she moans and he smiles as he continues to taste the sweetness of her neck. “Fiiinn” she whines as she lets her head fall back, granting him more access to her neck. As Finn playfully kisses, licks and flicks at one of her earlobes with his tongue, Rachel arches her back under him, making her naked breasts rub against his chest.

“Raa-ccchelll” Finn groans as he brings his hands up to gently knead and massage her breasts with his hands while he continues to kiss and lick across her collar bone.

Suddenly, Rachel’s hands are tearing at his body. Finn arches his back and brings his head up from her collar bone, allowing her to trace all sorts of patterns on his chest with her fingers. But before he can continue what he was doing, she brings her lips to one of his nipples and gently kisses it before flicking it with her tongue a couple of times. Then she moves to the other side and this time she suckles him before lightly biting him. Finn pushes her back into the mattress and begins to lavish her breasts with his mouth. Soft moans escape her throat as she arches her back and grinds herself against him.

“Please Finn” she moans.

Finn smiles and flips them over on the bed, Rachel now straddling him, her naked breasts there in front of his face and he raises his head off the pillows to capture one in his mouth again. Then he feels Rachel move on top of him again and even though he knows he shouldn’t he says, “Oh God, I love you Rachel Berry.”

“I love you too Finn Hudson” Rachel whispers as she stretches herself out along his body and starts kissing him on the mouth again with reckless abandon.

Things quickly returned to a heated frenzy as Finn reaches around and grabs her ass with his hands pulling her tight against him. Finn thrusts a hand between them and his thumb finds her pulsing nub of nerves. He stokes it a couple of times as she whines into his neck, bucking her hips against him, searching for more friction and begging for release. Finn slips one, two then three fingers into her slick folds. “Damn Rach” he groans as he feels how warm, wet and inviting she is for him.

“Uhhh Fiiinnn” she moans as she bucks her hips against him making his fingers slide in and out of her at her own rhythm. He slips his fingers from her then and she cries out at their absence. “Please Finn” she moans as he slips his hands into her hair, bringing her head down to his and crushing their lips together. Rachel reaches in between them then and grabs his swollen member and strokes him up and down slowly a couple of times before removing her hand and grinding her hips against his.

“Raacch” Finn groans as a unspoken warning not to continue with that for the moment as he uses his hands to still her hips. He lets his arm drop off the side of the bed while he blindly feels around for his pants the foil packets he had tucked in there before, just in case. Finn rolls them over so he can put the condom on. Then he positions himself at her slick opening and thrusts himself in slowly.

When she has fully enveloped him in her warmth, Finn stops again for a moment waiting for her to beg him for release. Each thrust, gyration, and stroke is deliberate as they enjoy each other in a way they hadn’t been able to for so long. When Rachel finally reaches her explosive peak, with Finn’s name on her lips, it is a beautiful melody that only he would ever hear and the power of his own release frightens him.

 

***

 

When Finn stumbles into consciousness the next morning, he realises it is because he just heard the door click. He puts his arms out, reaching for her, before he fully opens his eyes. When he can’t touch her, he forces his eyes open and sits up in the empty room. He sees her dress is gone, her shoes, her purse, her bouquet. Finn remembers with a smile how she had caught it, and tradition says she is the next to be married. Finn sees her indent still in the bed beside him, her delicate scent still on the pillow beside him. He inhales it deeply as he rolls over to fish his phone out of his pocket.  When he is sitting back up in bed again, Finn scrolls through his contacts to an all familiar number, to send a text.

_Thank you for last night. I love you._

Finn waits for a few moments, knowing there will be a reply.

_I love you too._


End file.
